


Coffee Break with Hairsicles

by firefly124



Series: 2019 Advent Drabbles [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AdventDrabbles, F/M, spoilers through SPN 15x07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21814756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: Going for a drive had not been on Eileen’s agenda, but maybe it worked out for the best after all.
Relationships: Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Series: 2019 Advent Drabbles [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560085
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Coffee Break with Hairsicles

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [AdventDrabbles](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/) community on Dreamwidth to the prompt [icicles](https://imgur.com/WV1RObm).

Going back out for a drive hadn’t been on Eileen’s agenda, but it was clear that Sam didn’t think they should be sticking around the bunker just now. She nibbled on the bit of gingerbread she’d grabbed. It wasn’t half bad. 

They pulled up to Lebanon’s one little coffee shop and went inside to order. Eileen noticed that Sam’s hair had little icicles in it that had probably melted on the drive here and then froze again once they’d stepped outside. She was going to have to get him to actually use a hair dryer in this weather. For now, she just hoped they’d be in here long enough not only for them to melt, which they were already doing, but also for his hair to actually dry.

“So, gingerbread doesn’t exactly have its own sign,” Eileen said while they waited for their order. “I mean, you could abbreviate it as GB if you had to say it over and over or something.”

Sam smiled and blushed. “Yeah, I kind of figured that might be the case.”

“So what was that all about then?”

“I was just looking for a way to get out of there gracefully,” Sam said with a shrug. “Looked like they might be having a moment.”

“They do seem to have a lot of those,” Eileen agreed. She thought back to when she’d first met Castiel. Clearly having moments that got interrupted was just something to expect in a bunker full of hunters, human and otherwise.

The waitress came back just then and set down two steaming mugs of coffee. Eileen poured a little milk in hers and blew on it before taking a sip.

“I was thinking,” Sam said and signed, “maybe we could check out a movie or something?”

“Does the theater do captions?” Eileen asked.

“Oh crap.” Sam’s blush deepened. “No, I don’t think they do. Wait, is it possible to get captions in a movie theater?”

“I mean, they usually do special showings,” Eileen said. “Unless it’s something I’m super excited about, though, I usually just wait for things to be on DVD.”

Sam nodded as he stared into his coffee.

“Hey.” She touched his hand and waited until he looked up. “It’s okay if you make a mistake. I’ll make mistakes too. Like maybe I’ll get you a hair dryer for Christmas and you’ll think it’s a joke or something.”

“Why would you get me a…” Sam reached up and felt his hair, which was no longer icy but was still pretty damp. “Oh. That’s not exactly the same thing.”

“It is if I say it is.” Eileen sat back in her chair, stared at him, and took a long sip of her coffee. She held his gaze, not even blinking until he cracked. 

“It is if you say it is,” Sam said with a little smile and a chuckle that shook his shoulders.

“If you want to watch a movie,” she said, “we can watch a movie. You’ve got Netflix and most stuff on there has captions.”

He squirmed a little. 

“Or we could maybe go do something else.” She shrugged. 

“No, you’re right,” he said. “We can watch something on my tv. They should’ve dealt with their shit by now, and the bunker’s big enough for four people to be there at the same time anyway.”

“That’s what I’m talking about.” She switched over to just ASL and slowed down for him. “I know there’s other stuff we need to do too. But we need a break after today and before we start looking for God again.”

Sam nodded and flagged down the waitress. Eileen grabbed the bill out of his hand before his fingers completely closed on it.

“My turn,” she said. 

“Whatever you say,” Sam replied. He gave her one of those smiles that made him look like a little boy.

“Guess you have him trained up right,” the waitress said as she took Eileen’s money.

“So, what do you want to watch?” Sam asked as they headed back to the car.

“I don’t know, for some reason, I was thinking Frozen?” 

Sam laughed and climbed into the car. Maybe this little trip had been good for them after all.


End file.
